Les naufragés d'Ostagar
by Ylith
Summary: AU : Ostagar n'était qu'un vaste charnier. Le roi était mort. L'Engeance avait gagné. Mais un espoir subsistait: un héritier légitime au trône. Quelqu'un à retrouver et à protéger. Une mission pour les deux survivants brisés d'Ostagar.
1. Les naufragés d

Premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic sur Dragon age ! J'avais envie d'écrire sur un type de guerrier que l'on n'a pas vraiment l'occasion de voir dans le jeu.

Dans cette fic, je vais prendre certaines liberté sur l'histoire du jeu donc on peut dire, pour ceux qui le souhaitent, que c'est un AU très proche du jeu !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas les commentaires !

Edit: j'ai uploadé une nouvelle version de ce chapitre, changeant certains noms et corrigeant quelques fautes mais tout le reste est là! :) bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1 : les naufragés d'Ostagar**

L'odeur piquante de la fumée chargée de chair brûlée et de sang carbonisé la fit revenir à elle plus violemment que des sels ne l'auraient fait. Se redressant malgré elle, elle vomit de la bile, le liquide acide brûlant sa gorge et sa bouche. Les spasmes déclenchèrent de violentes douleurs dans son corps meurtri. Avec une grimace, elle porta la main à la blessure sanglante de son ventre. Cette saloperie l'avait littéralement embrochée. Mais elle avait eu de la chance, la lame n'avait que traversé les chairs de son flanc. Le coup de pied que lui avait asséné ensuite l'engeance, en pleine poitrine, pour dégager son épée, avait fait bien plus de dégâts. Chaque respiration était douloureuse. Elle craignait que ses poumons aient été perforés par des côtes cassées. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur alors qu'elle essayait de se redresser. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes ! Paniquée et écrasée par la souffrance de tout son corps, elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses pieds. Et manqua de cesser de respirer. Un ogre se trouvait allongé là, en travers de ses jambes. Mort. Retenant des larmes de terreur et de douleur, elle se contorsionna pour s'extraire de sous la carcasse. Peu lui importait la souffrance ou le bruit qu'elle faisait, elle voulait juste sortir de là !

Au bout d'interminables minutes, elle réussit et rampa le plus loin possible de la carcasse, pataugeant dans le sang et la boue. La fumée et les odeurs étaient insoutenables, des montagnes de chair fraiches et décomposées s'entassaient tout autour d'elle et surtout le silence, un silence de mort pesait sur la contrée. Elle s'arrêta, à bout de force, haletant sourdement, ne pouvant plus bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. Oui, ce silence…la bataille était terminée. Qui l'avait remportée ? Hommes ou engeances ? Vie ou mort ? De là où elle était, il était impossible de le prédire bien que la mer de sang écarlate dans laquelle elle se trouvait lui laissait présager le pire.

Avec des gestes fébriles, elle porta la main à son col et, avec difficulté, tira sur la petite chaîne d'argent qui s'y trouvait. Un sifflet grossier en os s'y trouvait. Elle le porta à ses lèvres exsangues, tremblantes, et tenta de souffler. Une toux terrible la secoua, son sang se répandant dans sa bouche et aspergeant le sol. Retenant un sanglot face à la vague de désespoir qui l'envahit, elle inspira profondément et essaya de nouveau. Aucun son ne sortit du sifflet. Elle continua, encore et encore, ne tenant que quelques secondes avant de tousser de nouveau. Elle finit par se laisser retomber sur le sol, épuisée. Peut-être était-ce la fin après tout…Son père avait eu raison. Elle avait toujours été inutile. Elle qui rêvait d'héroïsme et d'honneur, de noblesse et de reconnaissance, voilà qu'elle crevait comme une moins que rien, noyée dans le sang des braves. Combien d'ennemis avait-elle occis ? Deux à peine. Le troisième l'avait embroché. Et voilà. Fin du combat. Pitoyable.

Elle sanglotait tout à fait à présent, pitoyable et pathétique. Inutile. Parfaitement inutile, jusqu'à la fin. Ce fut alors qu'un mouvement attirant son attention. Ainsi qu'un éclat doré au milieu d'un océan d'écarlate. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, répercutant sa douleur dans tous ses os. Mais peu importait. Car une seule personne possédait une armure dorée. Le roi.

Sans plus penser à ses blessures et soudain remplie d'une nouvelle force, elle réussit à se redresser et avança à quatre pattes en direction du rayon de lumière. Son enthousiasme retomba aussi vite qu'il était venu. Le roi était mort. Broyé horriblement, ses yeux écarquillés de terreur et vitreux, le visage crispé en une grimace monstrueuse. Elle sentit de nouveau des larmes couler sur ses joues. Ils avaient perdu. Les monstres les avaient vaincus. Et devaient certainement envahir Férelden à cet instant même, ne rencontrant aucune résistance. Tout était fini.

De sa gorge s'échappa un profond gémissement, alors que sa tête lourde basculait en arrière. Elle avait mal…si mal. Elle était perdue, au milieu de cette immensité écarlate, sans personne pour la guider vers le rivage.

Quelque chose frôla sa jambe. Elle n'eut même pas la force de sursauter. Elle posa simplement ses yeux clairs sur le cadavre qui se trouvait aux côtés de celui du roi. Cadavre qui remua les doigts. Son cœur bondit de nouveau dans sa poitrine alors que rapidement elle se penchait sur le corps, pressant la main gantée dans la sienne :

-Vous m'entendez ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque qu'elle ne reconnut pas comme la sienne. Par le Créateur, répondez-moi…

Avec un effort surhumain, elle réussit à retourner l'homme sur le dos. Et reconnut aussitôt le Garde des Ombres qui suivait le roi partout.

-Garde des Ombres ! appela-t-elle plus fort, ses yeux balayant les nombreuses blessures sanglantes qui balafraient le corps de l'homme. Garde des Ombres !

Les lèvres de l'homme remuèrent. Elle se pencha vivement, essayant de capter des paroles dans le souffle inaudible du mourant. Elle sentit quelque chose de dur dans sa main qui tenait celle de l'homme et y posa les yeux pour y voir un pendentif ensanglanté. Un petit griffon en argent.

-Hérit…souffla l'homme. Roi…

-Le roi est mort, sanglota-t-elle en serrant les doigts du garde des Ombres dans les siens. Je suis tellement navrée…Nous avons perdu…

Le garde de Ombres demeura silencieux de longues minutes, au point qu'elle crut qu'il était mort. Puis, de nouveau, les lèvres mates bougèrent :

-Trouver…Alis… Protéger…Trône…

Elle le dévisagea, ne comprenant pas vraiment, mais hocha la tête. Jamais il ne lui serait venu en tête de refuser les dernières volontés d'un mourant. Jamais. Même si pour cela il fallait mentir.

-Je ferai mon possible pour protéger le trône et cette Alice, où qu'elle soit. Vous avez ma parole Garde des Ombres. Que le Créateur veille sur vous.

« Et sur moi » ajouta-t-elle silencieusement. Le corps de l'homme sembla se détendre soudain et les doigts s'affaissèrent dans sa main. Elle la retira doucement, regardant le pendentif en argent, incapable de savoir ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite. Tout espoir ne semblait pas avoir disparu. Si ce Garde des Ombres s'était battu aussi longtemps contre la mort pour délivrer ce message, ce dénommé Alis devait être quelqu'un d'extrêmement important. Elle devait le retrouver. Oui, mais comment? Elle était elle aussi dans un état pitoyable, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas seule. Sans parler de ses organes internes…Si seulement un guérisseur était là. Si seulement…

Et soudain le voile de désespoir se déchira. Car dans le silence de mort un aboiement retentit. Un aboiement qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille.

-Raki ! s'écria-t-elle, entraînant une nouvelle violente quinte de toux.

Alors que ses poumons brûlaient, elle gardait toute son attention reportée sur l'aboiement. Celui redoubla d'intensité après son appel, mais semblait hésitant. Incapable de crier de nouveau, elle porta le sifflet à ses lèvres et souffla. Aussitôt l'aboiement se transforma en jappements d'excitation et bientôt le bruit d'une galopade parvint à ses oreilles. Il jaillit d'entre les cadavres, ses yeux bruns brillants de joie, et ralentit brutalement pour ne pas la percuter, ses puissants muscles se bandant à l'extrême pour freiner son corps imposant. Pleurant de joie, elle entoura l'énorme col de ses bras alors que le mabari fourrait son museau dans ses cheveux maculés de sang, la léchant avec vigueur. Elle le sentait vibrer sous ses doigts et elle se mit à rire aux jappements de son compagnon. Sa deuxième moitié. Son alter ego. Celui qui faisait d'elle un guerrier cendré.

L'angoisse l'envahit alors que ses mains caressaient les poils enduits de sang. Rapidement, elle ausculta l'animal et fut soulagée de voir qu'aucune blessure n'était sévère. Trois flèches étaient plantées dans son épaule et un coup d'épée avait entaillé sa cuisse. A part ça, rien de bien grave. Elle palpa le ventre à la recherche de lésions internes mais l'animal ne broncha pas, continuant à essayer de laper son visage. Elle sourit en saisissant la grosse tête pour embrasser la truffe mouillée. Il n'avait rien ! Un miracle ! Mieux, il était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour continuer à espérer.

Elle détacha le harnais qu'elle portait toujours à la taille et le lui passa. Puis, s'agenouillant sur le bouclier du Garde des Ombres, elle s'y accrocha. L'animal se tendit, prêt à partir. La jeune femme posa une dernière fois ses yeux sur les deux corps allongés sur le sol.

-Je ferai de mon mieux, souffla-t-elle. J'espère que ça suffira.

Elle posa la main sur le flanc de son chien qui attendait impatiemment l'ordre de départ :

-Allez Raki. Emmène-nous loin d'ici.

Avec un aboiement bref, l'animal se mit en marche, traînant avec difficulté sa maîtresse glissant sur le bouclier derrière lui. Le chemin n'aurait rien de facile. Mais ils étaient tous les deux. Et ça leur suffisait pour y croire.

_**A suivre**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Sur le chemin de Golefalois**_


	2. Sur le chemin de Golefalois

Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! Notre guerrière cendrée commence son long chemin à la poursuite du mystérieux Alis ! Mais qui est-ce donc ? p

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre2 : Sur le chemin de Golefalois**

- Un vrai massacre, pour sûr ! Il y a que ces barbares de Gardes des Ombres pour faire une chose pareille !

La jeune femme leva vivement la tête des herbes qu'elle avait ramassées pour écouter la conversation des deux commères. Voilà quatre jours qu'elle se reposait à Lothering, petite bourgade perdue au milieu de nulle part, peuplée de gens désespérés, terrifiés et affamés. Elle avait été ramassée par une troupe de templiers qui faisait chemin vers la Tour du Cercle. Après l'avoir remis au bon soin de la Chantrie, ils avaient continué leur route, visiblement pressés par quelques évènements secrets. Avec l'aide des guérisseurs, la guerrière s'était rapidement sentie mieux et depuis, elle rendait des petits services aux villageois pour payer sa dette comme chasser des bandits ou ramasser certaines plantes médicinales. Mais elle restait surtout là pour recueillir des informations. Et voilà la première intéressante depuis des jours !

Elle se leva rapidement et retint une grimace de douleur alors que ses os nouvellement ressoudés de ses jambes se rappelaient à elle, tout comme ses côtes anciennement brisées. Heureusement pour elle aucun organe interne n'avait été touché ce qui avait permis à la magie de diffuser sans dommage et d'accélérer la guérison. Quant à Raki, il se portait désormais comme un charme. Après l'avoir lavé du sang qui le recouvrait, la jeune femme avait découvert avec effroi qu'il avait été brûlé sur une grande partie de la tête et du poitrail. Un grand morceau de son oreille droite avait été arraché. Son œil était demeuré intact, par chance. Néanmoins, aucune de ces blessures ne semblait le faire souffrir et il était toujours pétillant d'énergie. L'avoir à ses côtés était un atout considérable pour son moral. Sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage de s'accrocher à la vie. Ni de tenter de mener à bien cette mission impossible !

Ravalant sa douleur, elle se redressa et s'avança vers les deux hommes, son mabari à ses côtés. Ce fut plus l'approche de la bête que de la jeune fille qui attira leur attention. Comme toujours lorsque les gens voyaient un mabari, leurs yeux se teintaient de crainte et recherchaient aussitôt du regard le maître de l'animal. Cela ne manqua pas cette fois-ci. Les deux hommes semblèrent soulagés de la voir là et lui adressèrent même un petit signe de la tête. Elle retint un sourire. Première règle d'or en présence d'un chien de guerre : être amical avec le guerrier cendré qui l'accompagnait. Le moindre mot de travers, la moindre intonation de voix un peu agressive et c'était la fin.

- Pardonnez-moi, fit-elle en s'arrêtant à côté d'eux. J'étais assise là bas et j'ai entendu votre conversation. Vous avez parlé de Gardes des Ombres ?

C'est ça ! Ils sont passés par ici mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'ils sont partis aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés ! lança l'un des hommes avec un rire gras. Ils ont compris qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus ! Surtout pas après ce qu'ils ont fait à notre bon roi à Ostagar !

Son compagnon acquiesça vivement. La jeune fille retint une remarque cinglante. Sentant son trouble, Raki se tendit à ses côtés, prêt à faire taire ces imbéciles crédules, mais elle posa sa main sur sa tête, effleurant la fourrure pour le rassurer. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé à Ostagar. Après tout, elle avait été assommée pendant presque toute la bataille. Mais ce qui était certain, c'était que le chef du Garde des Ombres était mort en essayant de protéger le roi, tué par l'ogre. Cela, elle en était certaine. Elle ne croyait pas en cette histoire de traîtrise. Et comprenait encore moins comme elle pouvait se répandre aussi vite alors que tous les soldats présents à Ostagar avaient rejoint le Créateur. Enfin, apparemment tous sauf ces gardes des Ombres qui étaient passés par Lothering. Il fallait absolument qu'elle les retrouve. Ils pourraient lui expliquer ce qui s'était vraiment produit durant la bataille et, qui sait, lui donner plus d'information sur cete mystérieuse « Alice ».

- Savez-vous où sont-il partis ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.

- Je crois que l'un d'eux a mentionné Golefalois. Ou le lac de Calenhad je ne me souviens plus.

- Pourquoi, vous voulez les retrouver ? s'enquit le deuxième, l'air légèrement inquiet. Vous ne devriez pas, ce sont des assassins de roi, des brutes sanguinaires. Qui sait ce qu'ils vous feront.

- J'ai un bon garde du corps, sourit-elle en tapotant la tête de Raki qui lança un aboiement sonore faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes. Merci de votre aide.

Elle reprit la direction de sa table, le cœur plus léger. Enfin une piste !

- Allez Raki, fit-elle avec un sourire. Allons porter ces herbes à la Chantrie et en route !

**oOo**

Golefalois était plus proche que le lac de Calenhad, ce serait donc sa première destination. Durant tout le trajet, ils furent en compagnie de réfugiés. Les gens fuyaient le sud de Férelden espérant trouver de l'aide à la capitale. Elle vit l'ampleur des conséquences de la défaite d'Ostagar. Et elle se sentit coupable. Si elle s'était mieux battue…Si elle avait un peu résisté…Qui sait ? Un homme suffisait parfois pour faire pencher la balance. C'était ce qu'avait dit le roi Cailan une fois. Et elle l'avait cru. Elle s'était promis de mettre son arc, ses flèches et son arme la plus mortelle, Raki, sous ses ordres, et de les protéger au péril de leurs vies, lui et ses idéaux. Seulement voilà, le roi était mort et ses idéaux avec lui. Ses gens se retrouvaient jetés sur les routes comme des miséreux, fuyant l'ombre terrifiante qui menaçait de tous les massacrer sans aucune pitié. Elle était en partie responsable de cela. Aussi elle se promit de faire son maximum pour retrouver la dénommée Alice et tenir sa promesse.

Golefalois était en état de siège lorsqu'elle arriva. Le jour tombait lorsque la ville apparut enfin à son regard. Elle avait quitté la route principale depuis longtemps, restant seule avec Raki sur ce large chemin de terre. Elle s'était étonnée de ne voir personne la suivre. Pire, plusieurs réfugiés avaient tenté de la dissuader de se rendre à Golefalois. D'étranges choses s'y passaient et cela faisait de semaines que l'on n'avait plus de nouvelles du bon Iarl Eamon, dirigeant de la ville. Intriguée, et légèrement apeurée il fallait l'avouer, elle s'était donc engagée sur cette route, se demandant ce qu'elle allait trouver. Alors que les premiers toits se découpaient en contrebas, elle aperçut les immenses palissades s'élever un peu partout sur le terrain, bloquant la plupart des accès. Alors qu'elle s'arrêtait, étonnée, un hurlement parvint à ses oreilles. Là, en contrebas, un homme lui faisait de grands signes avec une torche qu'il tenait :

- Venez ici ! Vite ma dame ! Venez par ici! Ils arrivent!

Elle ne se retourna pas pour vérifier ce qu'il disait. La terreur dans ses yeux lui suffit. Aussi, sans même une seconde d'hésitation, elle quitta la route et se jeta dans la pente, Raki sur ses talons. Elle courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, ses muscles lui faisant mal tout comme ses os, son cœur battant sourdement dans sa poitrine. La pente était raide, le terrain meuble, elle glissait sans cesse, manquant de se rompre le cou mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur l'homme qui avait ouvert une petite porte dans la palissade et qui semblait prêt à la refermer à tout moment. Elle voyait d'autres visages derrière cette entrée. Tous étaient terrifiés, les yeux hagards et le teint pâle. A chacun de ses pas, elle sentait la terre trembler. Et elle savait que ce n'était pas une impression. Mais elle ne se retourna pas. Raki la dépassa en trombe pour passer la porte en premier. Plus que quelques mètres. Ce furent alors que les premières flèches vinrent se planter dans la palissade juste devant elle, sifflant à ses oreilles. Derrière la porte, l'homme lui lança un regard désolé. Et elle sut qu'il allait refermer. Dans un dernier effort qui lui arracha un hurlement de douleur, elle sprinta et se jeta dans l'ouverture, roulant lourdement au sol de l'autre côté. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Des mains puissantes la saisirent pour la soulever de terre et la trainèrent sans ménagement sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Ils passèrent de nombreuses palissades, tout n'était que cris et agitation autour d'elle, quand enfin ils la laissèrent tomber sur le sol. Le claquement d'une porte puis le silence, entrecoupé de sanglots.

Elle se redressa avec un gémissement, massant ses bras sanglants par la chute. Une jeune fille accourut vers elle, pansant ses plaies sans un mot. Sur ses joues rondes, coulaient des larmes silencieuses. A peine eut-elle terminée qu'elle s'éclipsa. La jeune femme jeta un regard autour d'elle. Elle était visiblement dans une Chantrie. Le bâtiment avait été aménagé comme une infirmerie de fortune. Partout, des corps sanglants, amputés, des râles de douleur et des sanglots étouffés. Et cette odeur…cette odeur poisseuse de sang qui lui rappelait…Une truffe mouillée vint se planter dans son cou et elle sourit, caressant Raki qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

- Je vais bien ma petite flèche, fit-elle en lui grattouillant la tête. Je suis contente de voir que tu as retrouvé toutes tes forces. Moi en revanche…

Elle se releva en grimaçant sous les yeux bruns inquiets de l'animal :

-…c'est pas encore ça. Je me traîne comme une vieille grand-mère.

Raki jappa un encouragement et elle sourit, posant la main sur la tête duveteuse.

- Tu as raison. Même en pleine forme, la course n'a jamais été mon truc.

De nouveau elle regarda autour d'elle. Nul doute que ces gens n'étaient pas sortis depuis longtemps. Est-ce que les engeances attaquaient en continu Golefalois ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'en avait vu aucune sur la route ? C'était comme si elles avaient jailli de nul part derrière elle. Tapotant la tête du mabari, elle se dirigea vers les portes, saisissant son arc et vérifiant son carquois. S'il y avait une bataille, elle n'avait pas à rester là. Deux gardes de fortune à l'entrée lui barrèrent le passage :

- La nuit est tombée, déclara l'un d'eux. On ne sort plus.

- D'ailleurs, la première vague est déjà arrivée, fit le second d'une voix tremblante.

Elle montra son arc et posa la main sur la tête de Raki qui poussa un puissant aboiement :

- Je suis un guerrier cendré, annonça-t-elle alors qu'elle n'en avait nullement besoin après la démonstration du mabari. Croyez moi, nous serons plus utiles dehors que dedans.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard.

- C'est que…On ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe dehors. Si on ouvre…

Si les engeances ont le dessus, elles n'attendront pas que vous ouvriez les portes pour entrer. La Chantrie sera envahie de toute façon. Laissez-moi sortir que je puisse aider à protéger ces gens.

L'un des gardes hocha la tête et, les mains tremblantes, leva le loquet. La jeune femme leva le sifflet en os à ses lèvres et plaça une flèche sur son arc. Ça y était. Voilà sa deuxième chance qui arrivait. Cette fois-ci, elle ferait la différence. Et ces pourritures d'engeances retourneraient sous terre. Aussi, à peine l'ouverture fut assez grande pour lui permettre de passer, elle siffla un coup sec et se jeta au dehors à la suite du mabari hurlant.

**_A suivre…_**

**_Chapitre 3 : Tenir ou mourir_**


	3. Tenir ou mourir

Voilà la suite ! Merci beaucoup Theevilmetalbear pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira!

**Annonce importante :** j'ai décidé de déclarer cette fic **AU** vu que je vais changer certains évènements et relations entre personnages par la suite. Considéré le monde comme très proche de celui de DAO mais légèrement différent quand même.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**3. Tenir ou mourir**

Face à la Chantrie, le chaos régnait. Les villageois avaient allumé de grands feus pour éclairer la place du village et voir l'ennemi approcher. Dans toute son horreur. Les engeances glapissantes déferlaient sur les lignées de braves soldats et quelques templiers qui résistaient avec courage. D'un coup d'œil expert, elle sut immédiatement qu'elle se trouvait au meilleur poste pour un archer, là, sur les marches de la Chantrie. Les autres archers étaient dispersés n'importe où, tirant des flèches d'un air paniqué. Un manque d'efficacité impardonnable. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Car là bas, juste derrière les palissades, un émissaire arrivait, ses yeux morts lançant des éclairs pourpres. Elle souffla deux coups secs dans son sifflet et Raki se lança à l'assaut, se faufilant à toute vitesse entre les combattants, tel un projectile qui savait où se trouvait sa cible. Elle banda son arc. La flèche atteint l'émissaire dans l'épaule. Il tituba en arrière sous l'impact. Et aussitôt ses petits yeux morts se posèrent sur elle. Elle savait qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort pour la réduire en poussière. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Le mabari lancé à pleine puissance lui sauta à la gorge, lui arrachant la moitié du cou sous son élan. Les engeances qui escortaient l'émissaire voulurent se tourner contre lui. Elles furent criblées de flèches. Elle sifflait en permanence, dans cet étrange code que possédaient les guerriers cendrés, chacun ajoutant ses propres signaux créant une relation unique avec son mabari. L'animal faisait des ravages dans le camp adversaire alors qu'elle le couvrait de ses flèches, l'envoyant protéger les hommes. Ces derniers le remarquèrent aussitôt, jetant des regards à la jeune femme, et reprenant courage. Après quelques minutes, elle siffla longuement. Raki disparut du champ de bataille et, quelques secondes plus tard, vint se presser contre sa jambe. Elle cessa un instant de tirer pour flatter son encolure puis reprit son arc en mains. Elle sentait la respiration rapide de l'animal contre sa jambe, ses muscles trembler de fatigue et de rage et son envie de retourner au combat. Mais elle ne le renvoya pas tout de suite. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse tuer parce qu'il était trop fatigué pour esquiver un coup. Elle savait qu'elle n'était probablement pas un « bon » guerrier cendré. Elle aurait du penser à sauver les hommes avant de sauver son chien. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Son instructeur lui avait souvent reproché de trop gâter son chien, de trop le traiter comme une personne et non comme une arme de guerre. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Raki était le seul à la comprendre. Il était le seul à la retenir dans ce monde de fous. Elle refusait de le perdre.

Un nouvel émissaire apparut et, de nouveau, elle siffla deux coups. L'animal bondit aussitôt. Alors qu'il se jetait sur l'engeance, une autre créature apparut prête à frapper l'animal. Un garde l'en empêcha, décapitant l'engeance avant qu'elle n'ait pu blesser le mabari. Raki aboya un remerciement avant de retourner vivement vers sa maîtresse qui le rappelait. Et ils continuèrent ainsi de longues heures. Elle l'envoyait désormais abattre une cible et le faisait revenir. Une flèche tueuse à la puissance de trois hommes. Un bouclier infaillible qui apparaissait juste à temps pour sauver des vies. Une foudre de guerre.

Les rayons du soleil pointèrent à l'horizon et les engeances cessèrent d'affluer jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Les hommes restèrent tendus une longue heure durant, aucun n'osant faire de bruit ou parler. Et quand le soleil apparut au dessus des toits des maisons, les inondant de sa lumière, ils n'eurent même pas le courage de hurler leur joie d'être en vie. Ils s'affaissèrent tous sur le sol, certains riant tels des déments, d'autres sanglotant en silence.

La jeune femme se laissa elle aussi tomber sur les marches de la Chantrie posant son arc à côté d'elle. Ses doigts étaient en sang après avoir tant tendu la corde et ce malgré ses gants de cuirs souples. Ses bras lui faisaient mal à en pleurer. Et pourtant, elle se sentait bien. Car elle était en vie et Raki avec elle. Il était allongé de tout son long à ses côtés, sa lourde tête reposant sur sa cuisse. Il donnait des coups de langue paresseux aux doigts sanglants de sa maîtresse alors qu'elle caressait doucement sa tête couverte de sang poisseux. Elle plongea une main dans une des petites sacoches qu'elle portait à la ceinture et en sortit une petite fiole. Elle saisit le museau du mabari et ce dernier ouvrit la gueule, habitué, pour recevoir quelques gouttes de la potion sur la langue. Une fois cela fait, elle le flatta abondamment. Cette potion avait un goût horrible, elle le savait pour y avoir goûté. C'était son instructeur qui la lui avait donnée à Ostagar, juste avant la bataille. Elle avait été préparée à partir d'une fleur des marais et devait empêcher la souillure de toucher les animaux. Cela avait l'air de marcher plutôt bien pour Raki et elle espérait de tout cœur que les effets dureraient aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

-Tu as été magnifique, lui murmura-t-elle tout en essuyant avec ses manches le sang qui le recouvrait. Magnifique. Un vrai champion. Bien meilleur que Teron et je n'exagère pas. Un héros, voilà ce que tu as été. Fabuleux.

Le mabari gronda son approbation, incapable de faire autrement avec la fatigue qui l'assaillait. Elle savait qu'il en aurait pour la journée pour s'en remettre. Et elle aussi d'ailleurs.

Des pas lourds s'approchèrent et elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'un homme épais arborant une énorme moustache brune. Il avait l'air excessivement fatigué, comme tous les autres guerriers, mais elle vit dans son regard une lueur qu'elle avait aperçue dans peu d'autres. Et elle sut immédiatement qu'il était quelqu'un d'important pour ce village.

- Ma Dame, c'est le Créateur qui vous envoie ! déclara-t-il avec un bon sourire. Tous les deux, ajouta-t-il en posant ses yeux noisettes sur le mabari.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas, exténué, se contentant de relever ses oreilles pour écouter. La jeune femme esquissa à faible sourire :

- Pardonnez nous de ne pas nous lever. Le voyage et la bataille nous ont vidés de nos forces.

- Je vous en prie, je vous en prie, fit aussitôt l'homme en lui faisant signe de rester assise. Je me présente, Murdock, maire de Golefalois.

La jeune femme sourit en serrant la main tendue :

- Mélisse Gilmore, Guerrier Cendré. Et voici Raki, fils d'Heltor et d'Inas. Mais je suis sûre que ça ne vous dit rien.

- En effet, fit Murdock en se grattant la tête. Mais je ne doute pas qu'ils s'agissaient d'excellentes bêtes.

- Ce n'étaient pas les meilleurs, avoua-t-elle en caressant la tête de l'animal qui poussa un petit soupir d'aise. Loin de là. Mais je ne pourrais pas imaginer meilleur compagnon que Raki.

Elle sentit le regard brun du maire sur elle et se sentit soudain idiote d'avoir autant parlé. Personne ne pouvait comprendre le lien qui unissait un guerrier cendré à son mabari et essayait de l'expliquer faisait souvent passer ces mêmes guerriers pour de pauvres types complètement gagas de leur chienchien. Aussi, elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle regarda l'homme de le voir sourire gentiment :

- Son pedigree m'importe peu vous savez, déclara-t-il en croisant les bras. Il a sauvé nombre de vies la nuit dernière. Ca me suffit pour savoir qu'il est un brave guerrier.

Mélisse hocha la tête, touchée. Le visage de l'homme se rembrunit alors qu'il tournait la tête vers le reste du village. Les sœurs de la Chantrie et les femmes du village étaient sorties de leur abri et venaient en aide aux blessés. Les sanglots et gémissements emplissaient l'air ainsi que les cris de désespoir face à la découverte du corps inanimé de l'être aimé. A ces sons, le cœur d'Mélisse se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle avait fait son devoir mais, une fois encore, elle avait l'impression qu'elle aurait pu mieux faire. Tuer plus vite, sauver plus d'hommes. Raki avait fait sa part mais elle ? Bien sûr ses bras étaient douloureux et ses doigts en sang mais était-elle vraiment allé jusqu'au bout de ses forces ?...Elle l'avait cru jusqu'à quelques instants auparavant. A présent, elle en doutait. Après tout, elle avait encore l'énergie de rester assise. L'épuisement total l'aurait empêché de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt…Et combien de pères de famille, d'époux, de frères seraient encore debout à cet instant ?...

Une main lourde se posa sur son épaule, la tirant brutalement de ses sombres pensées. Les yeux bruns du maire étaient braqués dans les siens, francs et sincères :

- Vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu. Ne soyez pas trop dure envers vous-même.

Elle hocha la tête, décontenancée par ses paroles. C'étaient les premières paroles de reconnaissance qu'elle recevait depuis…depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être même les premières depuis le début de sa formation de guerrier cendré. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment réagir. Heureusement Murdock n'y fit pas attention, déjà préoccupé par autre chose :

- Il vous faut reprendre des forces pour la nuit prochaine. Elles vont remettre ça.

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-elle rapidement en faisant un geste pour se lever.

Ses jambes ne supportèrent pas son poids et elle retomba lourdement sur son postérieur, légèrement sonnée par sa faiblesse. Raki releva vivement la tête vers elle et lança un petit gémissement inquiet. Elle lui flatta la tête d'un air absent, essayant d'oublier la douleur qui irradiait dans son corps. Ce fut alors qu'un bras puissant passa autour de sa taille et elle sentit qu'on la remit sur ses pieds et qu'on la soutenait.

- Je crois que vous avez besoin de quelques bonnes heures de sommeil, déclara le maire. Vous pourrez m'aider après avoir dormi, ajouta-t-il d'un ton ferme en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

Mélisse obéit, se sentant étrangement penaude, comme une gamine prise en faute par son père. Un gémissement attira vivement son attention et elle tordit la tête en arrière pour voir Raki ramper pathétiquement sur le sol pour la rejoindre.

- Bouge pas bonhomme, lui dit gentiment Murdock. Je m'occupe d'elle et je reviens te chercher.

Le mabari posa sa lourde tête sur le sol entre ses pattes antérieures, ses petits yeux noisettes larmoyants posés sur sa maîtresse. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire pour le rassurer et se laissa guider à l'intérieur de la Chantrie. L'immense bâtisse s'était transformée en infirmerie, les gémissements de douleur résonnant sur les murs de pierre glacée. Le maire l'installa sur une paillasse et soudain la fatigue l'envahit. Elle ne protesta pas quand une sœur l'aida à retirer son plastron de cuir ni quand elle lui fit avaler une potion au goût de boue séchée. Elle vit à peine la silhouette du maire revenir vers elle, portant avec difficulté l'énorme corps de Raki. Il déposa l'animal à ses côtés sur la paillasse et ce dernier se blottit avec difficulté contre elle, blottissant sa tête tout contre son cou, lui donnant un coup de langue las sur la joue. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle sentit la chaleur de l'animal diffuser contre son flanc qu'elle se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil lourd et emplis de rires à glacer le sang.

**_A suivre..._**

**_Chapitre 4 : Mauvaises rencontres_**

**Tadaaa ! Notre guerrier cendrée est une Gilmore ! Hihi ! J'ai hâte d'écrire la suite ! J'essaierai de faire un chapitre plus long. A très bientôt !**


	4. Mauvaises rencontres

Et un nouveau chapitre un! Désolée cela fait des lustres que je n'ai rien publié! Mais avec la venue de Dragon Age Inquisition...Et bien ça m'a donné envie de rejouer à DAO et de continuer à écrire cette histoire! :) J'ai changé quelques bricoles dans les premiers chapitres ( certains noms notamment...) et je pense faire partir l'histoire dans une autre direction à présent (il va y avoir un petit Cullen qui va poindre le bout de son nez d'ici quelques chapitres...:) )

Petit rappel: cette histoire est un léger A.U. je vais suivre les évènements du jeu, grosso modo, mais peut être changer quelques évènements ou chronologie. Bien entendu, ne lisez pas si vous n'avez pas fini le jeu! Spoilers assurés!

Sur ce, nous repartons sur les chemins de Golefalois en compagnie du guerrier cendré Mélisse Gilmore et de son fidèle mabari Raki, toujours à la recherche d'une mystérieuse Alice dans l'espoir de tenir la parole donnée à un Garde des Ombres mourant d'Ostagar...

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter! :)

Edit: en relisant ce chapitre aujourd'hui, j'ai corrigé quelques fautes et ajouté un peu de texte! :) Re-bonne lecture!

* * *

**4. Mauvaises rencontres**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, tout était silencieux autour d'elle. Seulement les respirations des hommes et femmes endormis à ses côtés, quelques gémissements et sanglots. Cela aurait pu être le milieu de la nuit. Mais la lumière du soleil filtrait des planches qui barricadaient les fenêtres de la Chantrie. Mélisse comprit qu'il ne pouvait être que le milieu de la journée pour que tout le monde soit si calme. Ils étaient capable de dormir, récupérer un peu de force en toute quiétude. Déjà, d'ici quelques heures, la terreur enserrerait leurs cœurs et broieraient leurs entrailles. Car les monstres reviendraient en masse, se multipliant à l'infini, alors que le nombre de braves guerriers réduisaient à vue d'œil. Ils avaient perdus cinq vaillants garçons la nuit précédente. Combien encore ce soir là ?

Soudain anxieuse, Mélisse se redressa sur sa couche, retenant un grognement. Ses muscles étaient douloureux et courbaturés. Elle plia ses doigts plusieurs fois, rouvrant ses plaies à peine cicatrisées. Il faudrait faire avec. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre de bandages sous ses gants de cuir, ils la gêneraient trop pour la précision de ses tirs. Elle endurerait la douleur. Elle commençait doucement à s'y faire même si ça n'avait rien de plaisant. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Autour d'elle, il y avait des dizaines de personnes qui nécessitaient plus qu'elle les rares potions de soin.

Un coup de langue sur sa joue la tira de ses pensées. Assis sur le matelas à côté d'elle, Raki frétillait d'impatience. Elle sourit en prenant la grosse tête à deux mains pour jouer avec lui alors qu'il ouvrait grand la gueule en grognant, essayant d'attraper ses doigts sans y arriver. Au moins, il avait l'air en forme. Une pointe de fierté apparut dans sa poitrine. Raki n'était pas la crème des chiens de guerre. Loin de là. Son instructeur lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne serait d'un arrière garde médiocre, étant trop joueur et souvent un peu couard dans certaines situations. Le rôle qui lui avait été donc attribué était le moins prestigieux, celui du Finisseur. Jamais Attaquant frontal, il devait se contenter d'achever les victimes de ses frères combattants plus agressifs. Pour être franc, cela convenait très bien à Mélisse, même si jamais elle ne le dit de vive voix car il s'agissait là d'un déshonneur. Mais au moins, il ne risquait pas de s'embrocher sur les pics des lanciers en première ligne. Et puis…malgré tout ce qu'elle avait entendu dire sur lui (et sur elle aussi de par ailleurs), qu'il n'était pas assez discipliné, qu'il était trop petit, qu'il avait un pois chiche à la place du cerveau…Il était là. C'était lui qui était là avec elle, bien vivant. Lui qui l'avait sauvée de la mer sanglante d'Ostagar, qui l'avait traînée sur plus de trois lieus alors qu'il était blessé, qui avait sauvé une dizaine de vies la nuit précédente, attaquant et narguant sans relâche les troupes ennemies et qui était à présent frais comme un chiot après seulement quelques heures de sommeil. Elle se souvenait parfaitement d'un commentaire que le maître chien avait fait à un autre Guerrier Cendré alors que Raki avait perdu un énième combat d'entraînement. Elle était alors seulement Aspirant et, comme tous les autres de sa classe, elle regardait avec avidité tous les chiens qui n'avaient pas encore réalisé l'Imprégnation dans l'espoir de trouver « son » chien. L'homme avait soupiré : « Quel gâchis pour cette bête ! Personne n'en voudra. Il a trop de cœur et pas assez de hargne. Il fera un mauvais chien de guerre.». Elle avait froncé les sourcils. Trop de cœur ? Que voulait-il dire par cela ? Curieuse, et il fallait l'admettre également intéressée, elle s'était dirigée droit vers l'enclot de Raki. Et à peine leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés, elle avait compris. Oui, il avait trop de cœur. Mais au moins, il pouvait combler le sien qui était vide depuis bien longtemps.

Après s'être amusée quelques minutes avec lui, Mélisse décida qu'il était temps qu'elle se rende utile. Nul doute qu'il y avait fort à faire là dehors et que les hommes valides devaient déjà être au travail. Rassemblant ses forces et son courage, elle se mit debout. Ce furent plus les courbatures qui l'assaillirent que ses os fraîchement réparés. La guérison magique avait enfin du arriver à terme. Cela lui procura un grand soulagement. Une chose de moins à laquelle penser. Son mabari trottant au devant d'elle, la jeune femme avança à pas de loup dans la grande salle pour ne réveiller personne et, après avoir salué les gardes de la porte d'un signe de tête, elle se glissa rapidement au dehors.

Le soleil l'éblouit et elle leva la main devant ses yeux pour se protéger. La douce chaleur sur sa peau lui fit un bien fou. Elle offrit rapidement son visage aux doux rayons, laissant la tiédeur pénétrer tout son être. Il faisait bon et beau. Elle inspira profondément, ayant l'impression de revivre après une nuit d'enfer.

- Ohla Dame Gilmore, vous voilà déjà sur pieds ?

Elle sourit en tournant les yeux vers le maire du village qui venait vers elle. Comme selon son souvenir, ses traits étaient creusés à l'extrême, de larges cernes noirs dévorant son visage, et cependant, il irradiait d'énergie. Mélisse sentit soudain un profond respect l'envahir et une terrible envie de lui venir en aide à lui et à tous ses gens.

- J'aurais aimé être debout bien plus tôt pour pouvoir vous aider, déclara-t-elle en dévalant les quelques marches de la Chantrie pour le rejoindre sur la place du village. Et je vous en prie, appelez-moi Mélisse.

- Aha! Vaillante, belle et humble! Une jeune femme comme on en fait plus ! s'esclaffa-t-il en lui tendant la main alors qu'elle rosissait vivement. Je vous aime déjà Mélisse des Cendres !

Elle esquissa un nouveau sourire et lui prit le bras, en une empoignade fraternelle. A leurs côtés, Raki poussa un petit jappement joyeux, satisfait également de la situation. Murdock lui jeta un regard amusé avant de tourner ses yeux marron sur l'horizon. Voyant la gravité revenir sur le visage buriné, Mélisse suivit son regard, parcourant les crêtes acérées et rocheuses à la recherche du moindre signe de danger. Mais le ciel était bleu azur, clair et lumineux. Des aigles tournaient dans les hauteurs, leurs cris perçant parvenant parfois jusqu'à eux. Un jour merveilleux, parfait pour la chasse ou pour partir à l'aventure. La Nature ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait sur ses terres. Ou alors Elle avait décidé de l'ignorer. Après tout, peut-être que le temps des hommes était révolu…

La voix de Murdock à ses côtés la fit légèrement sursauter :

- Je sais à quoi vous pensez, dit-il doucement. Vous vous dites qu'il est difficile d'imaginer que la nuit dernière ce soit réellement produite. Ca ressemble à une sorte de cauchemar lointain qui sonne étrangement faux.

Mélisse hocha la tête. C'était tout à fait cela. Pourtant le village portrait les traces de ces attaques féroces. Des maisons avaient été réduites en cendres et de larges mares de sang avaient imbibées le sol. Les hommes valides redressaient les barricades, plantaient des pieux dans le sol. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'occuper de leur foyer. L'important était de se tenir prêt.

- Mais ce cauchemar se répète encore et encore, continua le maire de sa voix profonde. Je crains pour mes hommes.

Mélisse lui jeta un regard étonné qu'il vit :

- Pour leur vie, bien sûr, expliqua-t-il. Mais aussi pour leur esprit. Voilà quatre nuits que certains n'ont pas fermé l'œil. Ils ont vu des frères, des amis d'enfance tomber au combat…Ou pire revenir la nuit suivante sous forme de monstre et attaquer leur propre foyer.

L'énorme main gantée se serra en un poing tremblant. La jeune femme garda le silence. Elle pouvait difficilement imaginer ce que ces gens pouvaient ressentir. Elle n'avait eu ni véritable foyer, ni amis sur qui compter. Il n'y avait plus que Raki désormais. Sans y penser, elle baissa la main et trouva sans surprise la grosse tête ronde sous ses doigts. Ce contact permanent la rassurait plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Il lui était nécessaire. Elle laissa ses yeux clairs glisser sur les montagnes avant de retomber sur le château. Elle fut presque choquée de le voir si proche. La veille elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point il dominait le village. Fier et imposant, il semblait inébranlable, tel un garde veillant à la protection de ses ouailles. Mais elle n'avait pas vu un seul garde du Iarl dans le village. C'étaient des villageois qui gardaient les portes de la Chantrie, faiblement armés et tremblants jusqu'à la pointe de leur casque trop grand. Que faisait donc le Seigneur ?

- Le Iarl est malade, lui apprit Murdock lorsqu'elle lui posa la question.

- Malade ? releva-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Ce n'est surement pas cela qui l'empêche de vous venir en aide.

- J'espère bien que non ! Cela fait des jours que l'on n'a pas de nouvelles du château. Ils ont verrouillé les portes et ne répondent pas à nos appels à l'aide. Pas plus tard qu'hier il y a même des Gardes des Ombres qui ont demandé audience. Et bien ils leur ont refusé l'entrée !

Mélisse sursauta vivement, Raki bondissant à ses côtés à cette réaction, prêt à faire face au moindre danger.

- Des Gardes des Ombres ? s'exclamât-elle en attrapant le bras du maire qui ouvrit de grands yeux. Vous les avez vus ? Où sont-ils ?!

- Eh bien, ils nous ont aidé la nuit d'hier et sont partis ce matin avec le Bann Teagan pour le moulin. On ne les a pas revus depuis. Ils voulaient une audience avec le Iarl à tout prix. Parait-il que le Bann avait un moyen d'entrer au château ou quelque chose du genre…Bah ! Ça ne me concerne pas ! J'ai plus à faire ici que d'élaborer des plans qui n'amèneront rien.

Voyant la déception sur le visage de la jeune femme, il ajouta:

- Allez donc parler au chevalier Gurvan qui est de garde au moulin. Il a combattu à leurs côtés la nuit dernière. Nul doute qu'il leur a parlé plus que moi.

- Merci, j'y vais de ce pas !

Il lui adressa un léger sourire et se détourna d'elle. Elle n'était pas idiote. Elle comprenait bien qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Malgré ce qu'elle pouvait penser de ses aptitudes au combat, elle était une personne de plus qui aidait à défendre ce village. Partir à la recherche de ces gardes des Ombres le privait d'une paire de bras supplémentaires. Mélisse aurait aimé rester. Si elle avait eu le choix, elle aurait attendu les Gardes des Ombres ici, à Golefalois, combattant nuit près nuit, pour sauver le plus de vies possibles…Pour laver son honneur et réparer ses fautes. Seulement voilà : elle avait fait une promesse à un homme de mourant de retrouver une jeune femme, Alice, et de l'aider. Ses actes ne lui appartenaient plus si la dernière volonté d'un mourant était en jeu. D'un côté, elle en était égoïstement reconnaissante et soulagée. Nul besoin de penser à la marche à suivre dans ces conditions. Juste avancer, un pied devant l'autre. Et espérer s'éloigner des débris du naufrage qu'était Ostagar dans sa vie.

Le chevalier Gurvan n'était pas devant le moulin. En réalité, il n'y avait plus personne à part deux villageois armés d'épées qui montaient la garde et qui étaient en grande conversation. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur le sol, Mélisse comprit qu'une violente bataille avait fait rage à cet endroit la nuit dernière. L'herbe était brûlée, la terre retournée, foulée de centaines de traces de bottes lourdes et des taches de sang sombres maculaient le terrain. Elle détourna le regard, retenant un frisson. A ses oreilles, les rires glacés des engeances résonnaient encore ainsi que les hurlements des hommes. Même ici, ils emplissaient l'air pourtant pur et ensoleillé. Cela aurait du être une belle journée. Maudites soit ces créatures infernales. Sentant son trouble, Raki émit un petit jappement plaintif et Mélisse posa sa main sur sa tête, grattant sans y penser une de ses oreilles. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Après tout, elle touchait au but.

- Bonjour, lança-t-elle aux deux villageois qui la regardaient approcher, soupçonneux, leurs yeux posés sur le mabari. Je cherche le chevalier Gurvan. Maitre Murdoch m'a assuré que je pouvais le trouver ici.

- Vous venez de le rater, lui apprit un villageois d'un air sombre. Lui et ses soldats sont partis au château.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je croyais que le château était inaccessible ?

- Il l'est, répliqua le deuxième homme alors que son compagnon secouait la tête, visiblement sur les nerfs. Mais le chevalier Gurvan et des Gardes des Ombres vont tenter une percée.

Mélisse ouvrit de grands yeux, abasourdie. Une percée ? Dans un château ? Par Andrasté, comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Devant son incrédulité apparente, l'homme poursuivit :

- Ils se sont introduits dans le passage du moulin. Le chevalier espère qu'ils arriveront vivants jusqu'à la cour du château et qu'ils pourront ouvrir les grilles.

- Une mission suicide, grommela son compagnon. Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez d'horreurs ici, il faut encore qu'ils aillent en chercher là bas. Ces Gardes des Ombres sont déments.

Elle n'attendit pas la suite. Sans même un mot de remerciements, elle prit la direction du château en courant, Raki la dépassant aisément après quelques foulées. Les muscles de ses jambes la brûlaient affreusement et menaçaient de la laisser s'écrouler au sol mais elle n'y prit pas garde. Une seule pensée la guidait : il fallait qu'elle rencontre ces Gardes des Ombres, coûte que coûte. D'après ce qu'elle avait recueilli comme information, ils étaient tous morts à Ostagar. Sauf ceux-ci. Il était impératif qu'elle leur parle et elle ne souhaitait pas les voir mourir devant ses yeux. Si elle pouvait aider à ce que ce plan absurde fonctionne, elle ferait son possible, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Elle entendit la herse se lever avant même de la voir et un cœur de cris guerriers résonna à ses oreilles. Aussitôt, Raki poussa un puissant aboiement d'excitation et vint prendre sa position de combat à ses côtés, le plus près possible d'elle, alors qu'elle portait le sifflet d'os à ses lèvres et attrapait son arc. Elle remarqua pour elle-même que ses mains tremblaient. De fatigue. De frayeur. Elle n'arrivait même plus à faire la différence. Depuis qu'elle avait vu la horde d'engeance déferler sur la plaine d'Ostagar pour venir les engloutir, elle était dans un état de terreur permanent. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire à part bander son arc et souffler de tous ses poumons dans son sifflet.

La cour de château n'était qu'un vaste champ de bataille lorsqu'elle y pénétra. Il avait à peine du s'écouler quelques minutes depuis le début du combat et déjà les corps des chevaliers jonchaient le sol. Une fois encore, serrant les mâchoires à se briser les dents, elle détourna les yeux du carnage. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le meilleur endroit où se placer en évitant d'attirer l'attention sur elle-même ou Raki. Le mabari grondait sourdement à ses côtés, prêt à en découdre, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle le retenait ainsi. Il ne savait pas que Mélisse refusait de se servir de lui comme de chair à balistes. Elle voulait être certaine qu'il aurait une trajectoire sure jusqu'à sa cible et qu'il reviendrait vers elle bien vivant une fois sa tâche achevée. D'un bond souple, elle grimpa sur le puits et embrassa la cour du regard, les cris résonnant sur les murs du château la faisant frémir d'horreur. Partout autour d'elle, telle une marée rouge, un chaos ensanglanté régnait. Coups, plaies béantes, flot de sang, le cauchemar de la nuit précédente lui revint en mémoire. Mais celui semblait bien plus sinistre. Car il se déroulait en plein jour sous un ciel bleu azur et un soleil rayonnant. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi morte dans un monde si vivant. Soudain un mouvement de panique sur le côté de la cour attira son attention et ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia : là bas, tout conte le mur d'enceinte, se tenait une créature de cauchemar. Un corps gigantesque revêtant une armure lourde, incrustée d'éclats d'os et baignée de sang déjà aggloméré, brandissant une énorme épée dans une main et tenant un bouclier dans l'autre. Bouclier dont il asséna un coup d'une puissance phénoménale sur le guerrier le plus proche. Elle se crispa, se préparant à entendre les os du brave soldat se briser et ses hurlements retentir. Mais il n'en fut rien. Car l'homme avait tenu bon. Bouclier levé au dessus de sa tête, épée dans l'autre main, il avait certes flanché sous l'attaque, ses genoux pliant sous le choc, mais il tenait encore fermement sur ses deux jambes. Et comme s'il n'avait s'agit que d'un coup comme un autre, il leva à son tour son arme pour contrattaquer. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'une flèche passa à quelques centimètres de son heaume. Bien sûr, il l'ignora mais cela ramena vivement Mélisse sur Thédas. Se maudissant à haute voix pour s'être ainsi détournée de la situation face à cette vision si insolite, elle retourna son attention sur les marches menant aux portes du château. Une poignée d'archers squelettes s'étaient positionnés et décochaient leurs flèches empoisonnées, ricanant à glacer le sang. Sans hésiter, elle siffla et Raki fondit sur le plus proche. Elle l'aida en criblant le cadavre de flèches et sauta au sol pour pouvoir rester mobile. Apportant un soutien de poids à son mabari, ils exterminèrent trois archers avant que l'un d'entre eux tourne son arme vers elle. Elle vit une lueur mauvaise briller dans ses yeux morts et le temps se figea. Raki était trop loin pour lui venir en aide et la flèche noire était déjà engagée sur la corde bandée. Il était trop tard. Elle siffla néanmoins, désespérée, un appel à l'aide à son compagnon canin. Reconnaissant ce signal entre des dizaines d'autres, Raki tourna la tête vers leur ennemi, lâchant un glapissement de terreur. Alors que le mabari se ramassait sur lui-même pour bondir à la gorge de l'archer, la flèche quitta son encoche et fondit sur elle. L'instinct du combat la poussa à faire un pas de côté mais ce fut une violente bourrade qui lui sauva la vie, éloignant son cœur de la trajectoire de la flèche. La pointe acérée de la flèche s'enfonça dans le cuir de son armure, perforant le haut de son bras et lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur alors qu'elle s'écroulait lourdement sur le sol. L'impact lui coupa le souffle alors que la poussière du sol s'éleva autour d'elle, dense et poisseuse. La douleur irradiait tout son corps, attaquant violemment son cerveau de trop d'informations. Entre les larmes et les éclairs rouges qui voilaient ses yeux, elle vit Raki arracher violemment la gorge de l'archer. Ce faisant, il entraina dans ses mâchoires puissantes le peu de chair morte qui restait accrochée sur les os luisants et détacha rageusement la tête du corps animé de ses épaules. L'envoyant au loin d'un air dégoûté, il dévala ensuite les marches en hurlant à la mort pour se précipiter vers elle. Avant qu'il ne l'ait rejoint, une poigne puissante la saisit par son bras valide et la remit sur ses pieds. Grimaçant de douleur et étouffant ses sanglots, elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de son sauveur et le remercier. Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Car à travers la fente du heaume, deux yeux noisettes la dévisageaient avec surprise. Et qu'elle les aurait reconnus entre tous.

- Vous…ici ? balbutia-t-elle.

Le guerrier poussa un grognement irrité avant de se détourner d'elle, prêt à en découdre de nouveau et visiblement pressé de s'éloigner. Il n'en eut cependant pas le loisir. Les dernières ennemis avaient été vaincus et les chevaliers et soldats encore vivants se laissaient tomber au sol ou s'asseyaient sur les marches, reprenant leur souffle. Quelques uns d'entre eux examinaient les corps décharnés des ennemis, étrangement intéressés. Mais Mélisse n'y prit pas garde. Titubant en arrière, elle percuta le puits auquel elle s'accrocha avec l'énergie du désespoir. Raki se pressa contre elle, jappant doucement pour attirer son attention et levant vers elle ses petits yeux brillants. Mais pour la première fois, elle ne posa pas la main sur sa tête duveteuse pour calmer son inquiétude. Elle ne pouvait pas. Son corps était paralysé par la vision qui se tenait face à elle. Tétanisée par le choc, elle regarda impuissante le guerrier ôter son heaume, une cascade de cheveux bruns tombant sur ses épaules. Et son souffle se coupa lorsque les yeux noisettes se tournèrent de nouveau vers elle.

- Lady Cousland…souffla-t-elle, la voix rauque.

- Bâtarde, salua la jeune femme brune d'un ton suintant le mépris. Quelle mauvaise surprise de te rencontrer ici.

**_A suivre..._**

**_Chapitre 5 - Alice_**

* * *

Mouhahaha! Avouez, vous pensiez que c'était quelqu'un d'autre sous ce heaume! ;p Je sais je sais, je suis cruelle... J'espère que vous appréciez toujours notre petit duo car les choses ne vont pas s'arranger pour notre demoiselle Gilmore et son mabari! Enfin, au moins, elle va rencontrer la mystérieuse Alice dans le prochain chapitre! je me demande ce que ça va donner... :) A très bientôt!


End file.
